Verbs of Direction
about-face * absquatulate * advance * angle * approach * arise * arrive * ascent * attain * back off * back up * back-pedal * backtrack * bear down on * beat it * begone * betake oneself * blast off * blow in * bolt * bouonce * bowl along * burst forth * bypass * carom * cast * catch * check out * circle * circumambulate * clear out * climb * close in on * com in * come * come about * come along * come back * come forth * come out * come up * commute * continue * converge * crab * crisscross * cross * cruise * cut * debouch * decamp * decline * deflect * depart * descend * desert * deviate * diddle * divagate * dome down * double back * draw away * draw near * ebb * eddy * edge * egress * embark * emerge * emigrate * enter * evacuate * exit * fade * fall * fall back * fall down * fishtail * flinch * follow * ford * gain * gain ground * get along * get going * go * go away * gravitate * gyrate * hang back * head * head out * hightail it * hit the road * hunker down * immigrate * issue forth * jag * jerk * jibe * jiggle * jink * juke * lag * land * lap * lead * leave * light * light out * list * loop * lose ground * lunge * make tracks * migrate * mizzle * mount move * move along * move it * navigate * negotiate * nip away * outpace * outstrip * overhaul * overtake * pass * peel off * peel out * perambulate * peregrinate * piss off * pitch * pivot * plummet * plunge * pounce * press on * proceed * progress * pull back * put about * quit * radiate * rappel * rear * rebound * recede * recoil * reel * reenter * regress * repair * retire * retract * retreat * return * reverse * revolve * richchet * rise * roll * rotate * run away * sally forth * scale * scat * scatter * schuss * scram * scrooch * scrunch * scud * seesaw * separate * set foot in * set forth * set off * set out * sheer * shift * shin * show up * shunt * shuttle * sidestep * sidle * sink * skedaddle * skidoo * skirt * slalom * slant * slip away * soar * somersault * spin * spiral * split * squat * stand forth * start out * steer * steer clear of * step out * stray * stretch * strike out * sway * sweep * swerve * swing * swivel * tack * tag along * take a powder * take off * teeter * topple * travel * traverse * tumble * turn * turn about * turn back * turn tail * twine * twirl * twist * up * vamoose * vault * veer * verge * waggle * walk * wander * wave * waver * weave * wend * whirl * wind * windmill * withdraw * wobble * wreathe * yaw * yo-yo * zag * zig * zigzag